The Battle of Evermore
by gleestud
Summary: AU Finchel/Quick. Lima has always been home to werewolves and vampires. But when pacts were broken and leaders were killed, the peace they had been maintaining fell apart and all hell broke loose.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. I don't own the characters, but most of the storyline is mine and mine only._

_**Author's Note**: This is just the prologue and it's basically more of a 'backstory' to what the rest of the fic is going to be about. It was originally a twitfic (an RP format on Twitter, for those who don't know), but now that RP group died out. However, I am very strongly attached to the plot and the epic bromance between Finn and Puck. This first chapter (aka, the prologue) is going to be a little scattered, but I promise that as and when I get around to posting more chapters, it will all make sense._

**_Author's Note (2):_**_ The main ships here are Finchel and Quick. Others will develop along the way, but I'm not completely sure who just yet._

* * *

><p>In 1562, the town of Lima in the state of Ohio was more than just another small American town. It was the hiding place for every supernatural creature roaming the earth. Till 1562, everyone underground talked about Lima, but it was only by that year that the town actually became home to most of the time. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, skinwalkers and everything else that you were told didn't exist. The residents of Lima had no idea that their neighbors weren't <em>normal<em>, but the various councils had made a pact to keep the truth a secret from the humans. The less everybody knew, the better. Also, humans had a tendency to talk and gossip. If word got out that everyone had gathered in Lima, there was no way for them to stay safe. And it wasn't just themselves that they were responsible for. The humans were their responsibility too.

The pact stated that each species would stay within the boundaries marked out for them and the only time they could cross lines was when they were gathering for a council meeting. Lima wasn't a large town, but it wasn't a small one either. There was enough room for everybody to live happily without crossing each other. They planned it so that the future generations could also survive without causing any kind of trouble and disturbing the peace they had set up with the pact. The biggest families controlled the councils and every month, they met to discuss what was happening with each group. Legends stated that none of the species were supposed to get along or have anything to do with each other. But they were trying to change the legend, because it seemed ridiculous to not be able to live peacefully together when there were rules placed to protect everyone.

For almost 400 years, the pact worked because everyone listened and followed and did what they were told. While the vampires stayed the same and didn't add anymore to their fold, the werewolves started families and reproduced, adding more to the pack. Gradually, the shapeshifters and skinwalkers moved away from Lima. It was easy for them to be anywhere with the advances in technology and life in general. For them, Lima was just a starting point. With the departure of two major species, the others got more room to raise their families and living became a little easier. It was in 1960 when things started changing. As per the pact, their existence was meant to be kept a secret. No human was allowed to know that their town had been taken over by supernatural creatures that they didn't realize even existed. However, the werewolves broke the pact by having relations with human women. Nobody even realized it was happening till weddings were announced and pregnancies were brought up at council meetings.

After the births of Christopher Hudson and Noah Puckerman, all hell broke loose. The werewolves had broken the most important rule of the pact and for that they had to be punished. While none of the council members were founding families of Lima, things were a little more complicated than most. With the reproduction of the werewolf clan, it was impossible for the vampires to kill every single werewolf and have things sway in their favor. But they fought for six days till the vampires were chased out of town, leaving Lima in the hands of the werewolves. The Puckermans and the Hudsons took over as heads of the council and modified the pact to work in their favor. The basic rules would still stand, but there would be a few changes to suit their needs. With the vampires gone, the town of Lima seemed a lot less dark and gloomy.

The council knew that at some point, the vampires would come back to take the town back. To fight back for something that they had rightfully done. They had to prepare themselves for it, no matter what the situation. Despite all of that, they didn't see the attack coming. Like their fathers, Noah and Christopher married humans and started families of their own. Adrian, one of the original vampire council members, had returned to town alone. He had one mission in mind and it was to make sure the werewolf families paid for what they had done to him and his family. Noah and Christopher had sons that had already transitioned, which meant that fighting either of them would take a lot of work especially since they had more help on hand. But for Adrian, that was not a problem. He was going to make sure that Puckerman and Hudson paid and he was going to get what was his.

If you ask those that were present that day, they would tell you that it was the fastest fight they had ever seen. One minute Noah and Christopher were fighting Adrian and before they knew it, Christopher was flying across the forest while Adrian ripped Noah apart and dropped him bloody and dead to the floor. What Adrian didn't know was that Noah's son had been watching the whole thing, even as he pulled out one of Noah's canine teeth and examined it before sliding it into his pocket. He didn't have to say anything, because what he had done was enough to show the council just how serious he was about seeking revenge. That was just the beginning, there was more to come.

_**xxx**_

It's been two years since Adrian showed himself in Lima and the werewolf council is more scared than they have ever been. If Adrian could rip the Alpha apart with his bare hands, then a large group of vampires would only make things a lot worse for them. With Noah Sr. gone, there was only one option left – his son would become the Alpha. Noah Puckerman Jr. – or Puck as he insisted on being called from a young age – took the title that once belonged to his father and because he only trusted one person, asked Finn Hudson to be his Beta. The new generation of werewolves weren't going to sit back and enjoy council meetings; they were taking matters into their own hands. This time around, they would fight fire with fire and nothing would stop them. Not even the sudden appearance of all kinds of people in their beloved town.


	2. When The Levee Breaks

_**Disclaimer:** Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. I don't own the characters, but the storyline is a mixture of mine and my friend, Court._

_**Authors Note:** Sorry it took me so long, but here's the first chapter. I will, and I guarantee this, take a lot longer with the next few chapters as it requires a lot of work and research and backlogging on my part. I'll do my best not to take too long, but bear with me, my workload is killing me and I have started trying to have some kind of a social life as well. ;)_

* * *

><p>The best way to start senior year of high school is to spend the previous night drinking with your closest friends, getting laid multiple times by your smoking hot girlfriend and waking up completely sore. And that's exactly what Finn Hudson – high school senior, starting quarterback, second most popular guy at school and werewolf – does. When he opens his eyes, everything is blurry. The thing about being a werewolf is that alcohol takes forever to really affect you. He can go through two six packs of beer and still have a full conversation without slurring or pausing to remember his words. However, when the alcohol does hit you, it affects every inch of you. Good thing was that before he got to that point, his girlfriend had taken him away. Rachel Berry – the tiniest, hottest brunette he has ever laid eyes on – is a horny drunk and while he tries not to take advantage of it too often, she doesn't seem to care. All she wants is for him to do is take advantage of her and Finn is not one to complain. He blinks a few times, hoping to focus on the naked body pressed against him and frowns when he finally sees the scratches and bites marks all over Rachel's neck and back. As a werewolf, he gets pretty <em>aggressive<em> during sex. And Rachel likes it, but if she knew half the reason why he does what he does, she'd probably be running in the opposite direction. He sighs heavily and shifts a little, careful not to move his arm so as not to wake up Rachel and brushes his lips over the pink marks on her skin. She stirs and Finn flinches. So much for trying not to wake her up, "Finn?"

"Morning."

"Are we late?" He shakes his head, even though he's not sure of the time and smiles when Rachel turns to face him, her hair all messy and a lazy smile gracing her lips, "Hi."

"I don't think we're late."

"Good," she purrs – she fucking _purrs_ at him – and moves closer, leaving absolutely no space between their bodies and moves her hips against his slowly, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you on last night."

"Considering the good mood you've woken up in, I think I can forgive you."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because there is something I've wanted to try."

"Oh?" he's pretty sure his eyebrow has vanished somewhere beyond his hairline, but he can't help but smile, "Wanna share?"

"First, I need to know the time," Rachel gently pushes him onto his back and slides onto him, straddling his lap as she reaches across for her phone on the bedside table. Finn's just staring at her, the way her muscles move as she stretches, her perfectly shaped breasts, the way she smells and how pink her nipples are. He's tempted to lick and suck them, but if Rachel finds out that they really are late for their first day of senior year, he's going to be hard and shit out of luck. He swallows hard as he tries to focus on something other than the way she feels pressed down on him so hard when her voice breaks through his inner rambling, "While we're so far from late, I really need to know why you're awake at 5am."

"Headache," Finn scrunches up his nose and looks at her. It's not a complete lie, but it has less to do with alcohol and more to do with being a wolf. He's just not ready to tell her that every full moon he turns into a killing machine. Even if they've been dating since freshman year. Some things are better kept locked up in the closet, this is one of those things, "Maybe I had more than usual last night."

"Poor baby," Rachel presses her fingers to his temples and Finn closes his eyes instantly, listening to the soothing sound of her voice as she hums quietly, massaging his forehead, "We should probably work on your headache for now and worry about everything else later."

"No," Finn grabs one of her hands and looks up at her, "You can't get me started and then try to get out of it."

"_Finn_," Rachel gives him her _parental_ look and he knows that he's _going_ to be hard and shit out of luck, "You can't spend the first day of your senior year medicated and in the nurse's office."

"It'll pass, Rach. I swear. It's just a headache."

"You should have taken that pill when we got home as well, I'm hangover free!"

"We both know it never works on me. If anything it makes me sicker than usual."

"Sometimes I wonder if being a football player is what is causing all these problems."

"Trust me, football has nothing to do with any of this."

"Fine," she pulls her hands away from his head and rests them on his chest, smiling down at him, "If your head starts hurting again, you better tell me."

"I will. I promise," he nods and leans up to kiss her, feeling her smile against his lips. Rachel slides a hand into his hair and tangles her fingers in it as she parts her lips and flicks her tongue out at his mouth. Her hips are moving again, painfully slow against his as they both moan quietly. The walls in his house are pretty thick, so he's sure that his father and brother can't hear what's happening. If they are listening, then Finn can't do anything about their pervy behavior. Rachel runs her tongue over his bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth, her teeth scraping over it slightly as he slides an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. They went four rounds after the party before crashing and if he knows Rachel as well as he thinks he does, they'll get at least two rounds in before a shower, once more in the shower for good luck and only after that will they leave for school. And he doesn't have a problem with it at all.

"Why didn't we try that before?" Finn is panting on the floor, his legs propped up on the bed as Rachel giggles on top of him. Her hair is splayed out over his face, their fingers linked and stretched up over their heads, "I should leave you alone with the internet for a few hours every day, you come up with some pretty crazy stuff."

"I've already made a list, so you better not wear yourself out during practice today."

"Sometimes it amazes me that you're so organized even when it comes to sex."

"I'm organized about everything, Finn. And I enjoy my sex, so I've got to get the best I can out of it right?"

"Right," he smiles to himself and presses a kiss to her shoulder as his phone starts to ring, "That must be Puck."

"I'll go start the shower," Rachel pulls her hands away from his and slowly lifts herself off of him, causing them both to moan at the sudden loss of contact, "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Finn smiles up at her and sits up carefully, retrieving his phone from the bedside table as he watches Rachel walk into the bathroom, "Hello?"

"I'm still getting a ride to school, right?"

"Yup, as soon as I'm showered and fed, we'll be there."

"_We?_ No fucking way, dude. I am not riding in that truck with her."

"She's my _girlfriend_, Puck, I can't ask her to find other modes of transportation."

"You totally can. Ask her to get a ride with Mike or something, he's clearly in love with her."

"Exactly why I can't ask Mike. Besides you just sit there brooding anyway, she doesn't even bother you."

"You know how people have distinctive smells? Well, Berry has this smell that is intoxicating. And not in a good way."

"She smells amazing and you're just jealous that I got to her before you did."

"Fuck you, I want nothing to do with Berry. She's all yours."

"She's still riding with us in the truck."

"Fine, but if she starts talking about my lack of interest or whatever it is that she always has a problem with, I'm not going to be nice."

"For the record, you're never really nice to anyone."

"I'm relatively nice to you."

"Only because I'd kick your ass if you weren't."

"Dude," Finn smiles as Puck laughs on the other end of the phone, "You kicked my ass _once_ and only because I wasn't prepared. I'm the Alpha for a reason."

"No, you're the Alpha because it's hereditary."

"Whatever, don't be late."

"We'll try."

"And don't go having morning sex and dragging that stench into the truck with you."

"Too late," Finn opens his mouth to say something more when Rachel sticks her head out of the bathroom and gives him a seductive smile, "Gotta go, morning sex calls."

They don't actually get much done in the shower, including having a shower, because as soon as Finn's in the bathroom there's a loud pounding on the bedroom door announcing that breakfast is ready. So they clean up as much as they can, get dressed and go downstairs to join his brother and father for breakfast. The Hudson boys are the only ones that really like Rachel, mostly because she apparently reminds them of the only other woman that has ever been in that house. Finn is glad that his father and brother like his girlfriend because Rachel spends most of her time with him and it would suck to have them fake their liking for her just to make him happy. His dad, Christopher Hudson, even went out of his way to make vegan pancakes on the days that he knew Rachel was staying over and his brother, Rob, always made sure that they had OJ in the house even though none of the Hudson men can stand the sight of the damn thing. When they walk into the kitchen, Finn notices the way his father's face lights up at the sight of Rachel. Ever since his mom died, Rachel has been the only person that can make him smile like that. Rob walks in a few minute later and has that same stupid smile plastered on his face. Then again, Finn knows that Rob has a huge crush on Rachel. She sits down at the table and smiles over at Christopher as Finn and Rob serve everyone, "You kids excited about your senior year?"

"I don't know about Finn, but I most definitely am. After this, I get to go to New York and become a Broadway star."

"You're leaving Lima?" Christopher looks at Finn and then at Rachel, the smile falling from his face, "Why would you leave Lima?"

"Dad, not everyone thinks Lima is the best place on earth."

"I love Lima, Mr. Hudson, but I've always wanted to be in New York," Finn nods and smiles at Rachel as he takes a seat beside her, "Besides, Finn said he'd come visit as often as possible."

"But New York is so far away, Rachel."

"It's not _that_ far and it's not like I'm going away now. I've still got a whole year before any of that happens."

"Good, because I don't think any of us would survive without you around here."

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving any of you just yet," Rachel gives Christopher and Rob a winning smile and Finn can't help but wonder what his life would actually be like if Rachel does leave. Maybe it would be good for their relationship, because then he wouldn't have to make up excuses for why he can't see her for a few days every month while he recovers from the full moon. But still, he's had her in his life for four whole years, losing her now would be probably just kill him.

* * *

><p>Rachel's always had big dreams about what she wanted out of life and how she wanted to live it. But then she discovered a few truths about herself and about the boy that she's head over heels in love with and everything has changed. She can't leave Lima, even if she talks about it and she can't leave Finn. He doesn't know it yet, but he needs her. She's going to be the one that saves him. Growing up, stories of supernatural creatures were all make believe. Just things her dads said so that she would go to bed early and not pitch a fit about staying awake past her bed time. But when she was 10, she encountered her first werewolf and everything from her childhood suddenly became real and she couldn't escape any of it. And now she's in love with a werewolf, a member of one of the original families of Lima. The Beta wolf in the Lima pack, the boy she can't imagine life without. There are so many things wrong with this, but Rachel knows that as a witch, she has to help him. One day, it'll all make sense to everyone.<p>

"Noah, do you mind not sitting like an animal?"

"Dude, I told you… I'm not sitting in the car with her if she's going to bitch and moan at me."

"Don't look at Finn for support, he's not going to agree with you."

"Only because you've got him whipped and it's messing with his head."

"Also because he likes having me around. You, on the other hand, I can't speak for."

"Dude!" Rachel smiled to herself and stared out the front as she heard Finn chuckle under his breath. Noah returned to being a baby about the fact that she was there and Rachel silently patted herself on the back. While she had wanted nothing to do with Noah when she and Finn first started dating, she couldn't stop herself from picking on him when they were all together. Noah thought she was a prissy little princess and Rachel thought he was just another annoying boy. And he really was. If he wasn't the Alpha of the Lima pack, she would have already done something or the other to get rid of him. But he was a lot more powerful than she was and with Finn by his side, Puck was undefeatable. She had spent hours poring over the books about the Hudson and Puckerman families, she knew all about their ancestors and their fathers and how they had human mothers and how it was this very reason that destroyed everything they had known. Rachel's job was to make sure that no matter what happened in Lima, Finn and Noah were untouched. They were wards and she had no idea how she could explain this to either of them without Noah completely losing it.

Rachel didn't even know she was chewing on her lip nervously till she felt Finn's large hand cover both of hers, followed by a frustrated groan from Noah. Smiling slightly, she looked up at Finn and nodded, "I'm okay."

"If you're thinking of ways to kill Puck, I can help you out."

"Well, that makes my life a lot easier then."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I just have a long day ahead of me and I was just making a list of how to tackle it all."

"I've got a few free periods, so if you need help with anything, let me know."

"I think I might have things for you to do."

"Oh god," Rachel rolled her eyes as she felt Noah shift beside her, "Are you guys going to start making out now? Because I would like to be warned before any of that happens."

"Seriously, Noah," Rachel shook her head and shot him a look, "You're welcome to hop out of the truck any time and meet us at school."

"This is my _best friend's_ truck, I have every right to be here."

"Then you will just have to deal with your best friend and his _girlfriend_ making out."

"One day, Rachel Berry, you will pay for this."

"I can't wait," Rachel made a face at him and then turned back to Finn, ignoring Noah and his existence for the rest of the journey.

When Finn drove into the school parking lot, Rachel picked up her things and waited for him to park. Smiling to herself as Noah jumped out before the truck was even parked, Rachel looked up at Finn, "I don't think I'll ever understand how the two of you are best friends."

"I would blame our dads for being best friends, but that would just sound like I don't like Puck."

"You can be honest with me," Rachel giggled and stretched up to kiss his cheek and slid out of the truck. Smoothing down her dress she slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Finn. Glancing around, she noticed the way people were looking at her. Four years and they still couldn't believe that the tiny brunette with the big nose was dating the captain of the football team. Four years and they still believed they were better than her. Till she got a handle on her powers, Rachel thought of herself the same way everybody else did, but now she was a different person. She was a grown woman and she was completely in control of herself and her life. And nobody was going to tell her otherwise. Smiling at Finn as he got out and held his hand out to her, Rachel laced her fingers with his and walked into the school halls. She stayed by his side as people high fived him and patted him on the back, wishing him all the best for senior year. Rachel was very proud of Finn and she couldn't believe that of all the girls in school, he chose to stay with her. She was incredibly lucky. In so many ways. They stopped at her locker and Rachel started stuffing everything from her bag in as Finn talked to her, "I have practice this evening, so do you wanna wait for me or do you want to see if Kurt can give you a ride home?"

"I can wait. I'm sure I'll have some homework to do."

"It's the first day, Rach, nobody is going to give us homework."

"You never know," Rachel shrugged and checked her schedule for the day, "The day is still young."

"You could always come and watch. There'll be tryouts for the freshmen and the rest of us will just be hanging around."

"So why do you have to be there at all?"

"Because as the cap-" Rachel looked up at him as Finn trailed off and she watched his handsome face form a scowl before turning to look towards the main doors of the school.

"Finn… what's wrong?"

"Where's Puck?"

"Probably deflowering some innocent freshman in the janitor's closet."

"Something's wrong."

"Finn…."

* * *

><p>He recognized the smell and Finn couldn't stop himself from stepping away from Rachel. He kept his eyes on the main entrance and was about to say something when Puck appeared out of nowhere beside him, "I'm not imagining that, right?"<p>

"This is not good."

"Puck, we're not prepared for this. My muscles are still sore."

"That would be the morning sex talking."

"That would make sense if the full moon wasn't 48 hours away."

"Maybe it's just the wind carrying their scent. Maybe we're just imagining things."

"Both of us?"

"You know what I mean," Finn glanced at Puck and noticed his best friend clenching his jaw, "Okay, maybe we're not imagining things."

"I need to get Rachel out of here and you need to make sure that nobody is in the halls when things happen."

"Back here in five?"

"Yup," Finn nodded and turned to find Rachel staring at him wide eyed, "Sorry, babe, but I uh….you should get to class. I'll see you during lunch?

"What's going on, Finn?"

"If I say _nothing_ will you believe me?"

"If you want me to believe you, then I will."

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel softly, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You should be saying that to Puck."

"I'm saying that to my boyfriend because I'm worried about you."

"I'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay. Okay," Finn smiled softly as Rachel nodded and shut her locker, "Don't be late for lunch."

"I won't," he kissed her again and nodded as she backed away from him and started towards her first class.

Finn took a deep breath and growled softly when the familiar scent invaded his senses again. He dropped his bag near the lockers and stepped into the middle of the hallway as the bell rang. Puck appeared beside him a few seconds later and the two of them just stared at the main entrance. It was like in the movies – empty hallway, a random breeze swinging the main doors while bright sunlight streamed into the halls – and all Finn could do was just stand there. And that's when they appeared. Blonde and young and quite beautiful. The sunlight made their hair look golden and if it wasn't for the _stench_, he would have thought they were angels. They stopped at the main door and stared back at him and Puck before walking towards them, like they owned the place. Finn stiffened as he looked from one to the other and instinctively held his breath. The girls looked at the two of them and then at each other before smiling, "Hello boys."

"And you are?"

"Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce, we just transferred."

"For what purpose, exactly?"

"Oh, we got bored of the kids at our old school. They were so…. _lifeless._"

"And you're here because….?"

"We heard about how welcoming Lima was of new people and we thought we'd give it a go."

"Whoever told you that was wrong. We don't take kindly to _new_ people."

"But you don't even know us."

"We know your _kind_."

"It's so cute when the dogs in the neighborhood are unsettled by our presence."

"We're glad you think so. Now get out of our town."

"Or what? You'll make us?"

"Don't tempt me."

"I would like to see you try, honey," Finn didn't realize he was holding his breath till the blonde who he assumed was Quinn looked his way. The entire time, he had just been listening to Puck and Quinn talk, he wasn't contributing and he wasn't breathing. He shook his head and took a step back, unable to handle the smell and noticed that Puck was doing the same thing.

"I guess it's welcome to Lima, girls."

"Aw, look Britt, the puppies are scared of us."

"If that's what helps you sleep better at night."

"We don't need your permission or your blessing to settle into Lima, your little pact is now obsolete."

"True, but you do need our guidance to be able to survive."

"So are you providing your guidance?"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. Just like with your old man."

Finn grabbed Puck as his best friend lunged for Quinn and just in time too. The minute the words were out of Quinn's mouth, one of the ladies from the main office stepped out and glared at them.

"Puckerman. Hudson. Get to class right this minute. Ladies, please join me in registration."

"Yes, Miss Henderson," Finn mumbled in response and held Puck back as Quinn and Brittany brushed past them and after Miss Henderson into the office. He finally released Puck and shook himself off. The smell lingered and his heart was pounding in his chest. Lima was in serious trouble.

The vampires were back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character List:<strong> Someone suggested that I mention what supernatural role each character has and while I would have put it at the beginning of the story, I didn't want there to be too much information before you started reading. As and when I introduce new characters, I'll add them to the list at the end of every chapter. So here we go:_

_Noah Puckerman: Werewolf (Alpha), __Finn Hudson: Werewolf (Beta), __Rachel Berry: Witch, __Quinn Fabray: Vampire, __Brittany Pierce: Vampire (new born)_


End file.
